


Forget-Me-Nots

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Light & Shadow [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Books, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a locket in the middle of a clearing that unlocks a book in the library of Prospit Palace, Meulin begins to wonder about her family history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Nots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissypoo/gifts), [ultimateFangirl910](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateFangirl910/gifts).



It was the day of rest and Meulin was out in the forest with only her horse for company.

That morning, her father, Horuss and Mituna had left with the other Propspitian knights and the King to go on a mission to negotiate a peace treaty and form an alliance with a set of kingdoms to the East that had been distrusting and hateful of the West (where kingdoms such as Prospit were located) for centuries.

Kankri had gone with them as well and Meulin already missed him a little. When had she become so dependent on men? Maybe it was since she had found out that he would be gone for three weeks.

Or perhaps, more simply, it was when she'd fallen head over heels in love with him.

Anyway, she was riding through the lush tranquillity of the forest with her mind on nothing in particular.

She came across a field that appeared to be a vast expanse of sky blue interspersed with spots of sunshine yellow. It was actually a clearing of forget-me-nots in bloom. Meulin's horse had lowered his head to graze not on the flowers, but the sweet green grass that grew beneath the flowers.

While tying her horse to a tree so it could graze, Meulin caught a golden glint out of the corner of her eye. Intrigued, Meulin turned her head to try and find the glint once more. The sun's rays reflected off something in a particularly dense patch of forget-me-nots and Meulin crossed the clearing to retrieve it.

Her horse raised it's head as it watched it's owner cross the clearing and knelt down, gently brushing flowers aside to retrieve the golden locket that was hidden amongst the foliage.

Meulin straightened up, rubbing the dirt off with her thumb. Hang on, something was engraved into the metal, if Meulin could just remove enough of the soil to make it out...

Her heart skipped a beat when she found her family crest (the leo sign: ♌) engraved into the locket, surrounded by forget-me-nots.

"What on earth..." she whispered to herself, tracing her fingertip over the face of the locket.

She attempted to open the locket, but it would just not yield and stayed firmly closed. Perhaps the locket was simply old and that therefore rusted shut. Meulin didn't discard it though. This locket had her family crest on it, which meant it must have belonged to a member of her family. It certainly wasn't her father's and it wasn't hers...so to which member of her lost family did Meulin now hold a link?

Deciding she would be best off searching for answers back at Propspit, Meulin untied her horse and galloped back to the palace.

She returned to Prospit palace and was in a rush to get to the library when she was pulled up short by someone addressing her.

"Meulin? Where Have You Been, Sweetie?" asked Rosa.

Rosa was sat on a bench in one of the gardens, bedside her was her sister, Kanaya. Dozing with his head resting in Kanaya's lap was Kankri's brother, Karkat. Having a laugh at Eridan's, Cronus' cousin, expense was Sollux, Mituna's brother, and Vriska, Aranea's sister. Equius, Horuss' cousin was watching this boredly.

"I was out riding and I found a very curious artifact." Meulin said by way of explanation.  
"And What Is This Curious Artefact?" asked Rosa in interest.  
"Well," Meulin paused to wash the remaining dirt off the locket in the fountain stood in the corner of the courtyard before going over to Rosa "Look at this."

Rosa put down the flower crown she was working on and took the locket from Meulin, examining it. Her eyes widened as she picked up Meulin's family crest.

"Sweetie, Where Did You Find This?" she asked, giving the locket back to Meulin.  
"In a clearing full of forget-me-nots, it was hidden amongst the flowers." Meulin replied.  
"So Where Were You Heading For In Such A Rush?" asked Kanaya, looking up from threading flowers into a sleeping Karkat's hair.  
"The library, maybe I can find my family records and start getting a clue about who this locket belonged to." mused Meulin.

"Why is it so important to you?" asked Vriska breathlessly, clutching her ribs from laughing as Sollux used his psionics on Eridan.  
Meulin smiled slightly "You see...I'm not as lucky you are, Vriska. I don't have a sister or any siblings to speak of. The only family I know is my father. Maybe this single clue will tell me more."  
"D--> I STRONGLY hope you find the answers you seek." murmured Equius.

Meulin nodded then left the group. Just as she left the garden, she heard Karkat screech "KANAYA WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FUCKING HAIR?!" followed by gales of laughter.  
~

Meulin was once again stopped before she reached her destination, but this time it was by Cronus.

"Ah, Captain. Just wvho I wvas lookin for." he called.  
Meulin stopped and waited for Cronus to join her "How can I help you, Cronus?" she asked, slightly impatiently.  
"I just found this in the library and I thought you might wvant to see it." Cronus held out a book.

It had the same leo sign and forget-me-nots motif that the locket did. There was a gold lock on the side opposite the spine which had no keyhole, but instead an oval-shaped orifice. Clearly, whatever was in that book, was only meant for certain eyes.

"I thought you'd be interested in it." chuckled Cronus as Meulin eagerly took the book from him.  
"It's not just that. It's very possibly you've just saved me a few hours' work, thank you Cronus." Meulin smiled distractedly.  
"Alwvays a pleasure to help, Captain." saluted Cronus before departing.

When the guard was gone, Meulin slipped the locket from her pocket and compared it to the orifice on the front of the book. They were, coincidentally, identical in size and shape.

And Meulin Leijon did not believe in coincidence.

As Mituna had once told her: "Everythiing happen2 for a rea2on, Meu. From liitle thiing2 liike why the fuck my haiir ii2 2o stupiidly funny, to biig thiing2 liike you and Kankri are meant to bee together."   
"Oh Mituna..." Meulin mumbled to herself "I wish you were here. Then it would mean my father was home and I could ask him about this."

She inserted the locket into the orifice and it clicked softly. Now that she was able to open the book, the age of it began to become apparent. While the cover and binding was in very good condition, the pages of the book were fragile, yellowing parchment and the writing upon the pages was fading.

The writing was the most crucial and surprising thing about the book. The book was full of names and dates (two for each name, presumably one for birth and one for death) and the surname of every person in the book was...Leijon. 

Cronus had found Meulin's family records.

"Oh my god..." she breathed, feeling her throat tighten and tears prick her eyes.

Typical. The day her father left the kingdom was the day Meulin began finding clues about her family history. Until he returned, Meulin would just have to settle for cross-referencing every name in that book with whatever she could find in the palace library.

She had a lot of work to do. Some of the names in the book dated back several hundred years, her family was apparently a long-running bloodline. No time like the present to start her search for answers.

Off she ran to the library, a skip in her step and hope in her heart.


End file.
